Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 13
Holodrum vs. Labrynna The regions surrounding Hyrule... which one wins? Elemento 22:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) This fight is pretty much comparing Oracle of Ages to Oracle of Ages, which are too close of games to compare. User:OiXerxes : : I agree with OiXerxes. Also, this is a painfully obvious fight (not the outcome, the fight itself). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:35, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Dongorongo vs. King Dodongo : : It has the potential to be a good fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:39, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Zelda2108 01:05 17 september 2008 : : Don't see why not. --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : This one is just a little off to me...--Power Wisdom Courage and Time Arrghus vs. Wart The battle of the giant eyeballs with unnamed minions surrounding them. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:41, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Great, especially the fact that a link to the past character is in there. We hardly ever get those. Solar flute 05:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Clever theme, I don't think there would be a clear winner. Zelda2108 03:47 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Good to see a ALttP thing featured for once. --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Both aren't really known well--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : They'll know what they are if they've played the games (if they can't tell just by the names, they can look at the article and remember what they are), and if we crossed off everything in Majora's Mask and Link to the Past just for the people that haven't, we'll be losing a lot of valuable characters/enemies that we could use. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) : : Wait. NintendoGamer1124 posted a support for this, but he/she (it's not clearly stated on his/her userpage) then deleted it. Is it really ok to do that? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see why it isn't allowed because people change their opinions all the time, so why would there be rule preventing that? User:OiXerxes : : Which means my suggestion is no longer in the lead....*sigh* On a related note, however, does anybody know what happens if two suggestion happen to have the same amount of support votes when it's time to pick a new fight? Because Dongorongo vs. King Dodongo and this one (Arrghus vs. Wart) have been tied for quite a while. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:35, 22 September 2008 (UTC) : : sorry for the big fuss guys. I was playing LttP and I was on the second dungeon where you fight Arrghus. So I wanted to battle him before I made a final suggestion.I agree this would be a good fight. Also I am a guy. User:NintendoGamer1124 Igos du Ikana vs. Stallord The battle between two commanders of undead minions. Who shall win, the Twilit Fossil or the undead king? Phantom Ganon '' '' 27 : : It's a good suggestion, but I think it's one-sided in favour of Stallord. Zelda2108 03:44 17 september 2008 : : Too bad that Stallord owns anything. --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : I agree, I don't think anything can beat Stallord. I might be wrong, but I doubt it. SilverDragon28 20:04, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Stallord will win. No question about that. Well, personally, I prefer Igos Du Ikana, but I know that Stallord is more popular overall....anyways, not a good suggestion. It's not that great a suggestion even if it wasn't one-sided. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:16, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : :I agree with everybody else. Solar flute 00:24, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : : Stallord--Power Wisdom Courage and Time Zant vs. Midna The unsurper king or the twillight queen. Who's best? Zelda2108 : : I don't really know...can't see this being a fair fight to be honest... --AuronKaizer 20:01, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : I can't find words to explain how this is bad, but it is. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:14, 17 September 2008 (UTC) : : Sorry but this is an obvios winner--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : It was Zant who turned Midna into a Imp. So it is obivous Zant would win. : : I won't be able to decide because of Zant being too insane towards the end to be compared to a whore or a whore being compared to an insane king. User:OiXerxes Princess Zelda vs. Ganondorf Princess vs. The Bad Guy...Link went on vacation--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : :not sure about my vote yet, but i think I see a slight possibity about this phrases showing up a lot if this becomes a fight :"ganon's always kidnapping zelda". Solar flute 03:57, 19 September 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Solar Flute, while I'm not sure who I would vote for, I'm sure that argument would be used quite a bit. It's also a fairly obvious fight.....almost as obvious as Link vs. Ganondorf, which we all know is a total failure. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 14:50, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Death Mountain vs. Zora's Domain To Major recuring locations of Hyrule Behellmorph : Swedish Guy 13:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : : It's basically gorons vs zora's, and we've already had that. Zelda2108 03:01 21 September 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Zelda2108. Also, location vs. location almost never does well. Oh, and Swedish Guy, you need to say WHY you support/oppose. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:21, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, I agree with you both because it is just annoying to compare two completely different places or two similar places and have fanboys go wild about it. User:OiXerxes 00:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Epona vs. Postman Who is faster? Who? WHO?!?!?! Scarletspeed7 : :postman. Solar flute 04:26, 22 September 2008 (UTC) : : I don't get it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:34, 22 September 2008 (UTC) : : It's one-sided, there isn't a connection between the two, and it's just not that interesting. Zelda2108 08:03 22 September 2008 (UTC) : :I see you suggested another fight at the beginning. The rules say you are not allowed to suggest more than one fight per week. I know that I am not an admin, but that sort of small thing bugs me. Just pointing it out. -LeoLab 21:22, 22 September 2008 (UTC) : : I don't like the fight. -LeoLab 21:22, 22 September 2008 (UTC)